


Warchild

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eldia, Eldian, F/M, Marley - Freeform, War, ZekeJäger, ZekexYelena, ZekexYellena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: Zeke finally finds time after years of staying silent, to tell Yellena a bit about his life as a child growing up in the times of war.I got inspired by my grandfather to write these. The story is a bit based on what he told me. Its just a short story, but I hope you enjoy it.





	Warchild

**Warchild**

 

It is a quiet day for them as they still lie in bed huddled together, early in the morning. A few rays of sunlight are coming through the blinds and illuminate the greyish colored room. Specks of dust are dancing gayly in the warm light. The male sighs heavily and pulls the tender, well rounded body closer against his. Skin on skin they liw there and sucks in each other's warmth. 

It is a quiet morning, that is a bit clouded by the not so merry thoughts of the male. 

"Yellena, have I ever told you about my childhood?"

"You mean how your parents used you for their believes and how you betrayed them."

"I didn't... Well not exactly about that, but about my childhood as a child and not a tool."

The woman lifts her head up and rest her chin on his hard chest to look at him bemused. 

"You? A child? Impossible. "

He glares at her for a moment, but soon resumes to stroke her back as he continues.

"You should know as well, that even if we are trained to be soldiers from he very first moment of our lives, that we still behave like kids now and then. I did that as well. I loved to play games with my friend."

Zeke starts to talk about little stories he remembers from his past as a boy, while Yellena starts to listen with growing interest. He hasn't talked about these things before and she has no clue at all why he suddenly starts with it, but she knows, that when Zeke decides to talk, she better let's him talk, cause it might be the last time he will ever talk about this subject. 

 

"There are not all sad stories. Me and my friends and comrades had many funny experiences and some romantic ones as well."

Yellena huffs out and pinches Zeke in the side, which makes him chuckle. 

"Ouch, OK I won't tell them. But you know yourself that woman tend to flock to soldier. I think it's the uniform, that makes us attractive to them. Not really the person inside of it. There was this one guy when I was a teen. What was his name again uhm... Ah shit I can't remember. Well anyway, this guy met in a town we invaded a single woman. She wasn't one, that we needed to imprison or kill. Actually she was relieved, that we came and claimed the town for us. She made us dinner and gave us shelter. Really nice. We spent there a few really great days and she and PETER! ah yes Peter Müller was his name. Haha Peter. What a guy. He soon hooked up with her and I can tell you that they didn't kept quiet. However we got the order to go back and that meant leaving her again. Well Peter didn't wanted to and asked if he could take her with him. The commander wasn't fond of it, cause in the end she was still an enemy, that you can't trust. But Peter insisted and the only way to take her with us was to marry her. Can you believe it. He married her after a few days of knowing her."

Zeke laughs and shakes his head, but Yellena keeps looking at him with a serious face. 

"And? where is he now Zeke?"

"Hm? Oh I don't know. On our way back to the HQ we walked into an ambush. I have thought that something was off, cause that woman left at night ever so often and the closer we got to that ambush the more she started to look left and right. I think Peter fled with her, after he heard our commander announce, that she is to take into custody. Of course we won the ambush and smashed it. Our force was way too strong for those few poor soldiers. I don't know why they thought they could win over us. In the chaos Peter and that girl vanished and I haven't seen them ever again. maybe our dogs found them, maybe not, who knows. I haven't known him for long, but back then I thought that he was really stupid."

"But he loved her so much to desert."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Would you do that for me?"

"There is no need Yellena. We fight for the same goal."

She doesn't answer anything to that and a short silence follows. It was a bit awkward from her side, but Zeke doesn't notice it. The memory of his comrade brought him back into his old times, when he was a young lad. 

"You know I have seen many gut twisting sights during my time in the army, but there was one incident, that shakes me up to this day. 

Me and Georg were around hm I would say 12, maybe even younger. We haven't been on any mission yet, but we also had a day off of training and we went out to play like young lads do. We couldn't know how close we were to the forbidden line for us Eldians. We played war of all things. Me a Marley an soldier and he the Eldia, that I was pursuing. At first we just had imaginary weapons, but we stumbled across leftovers somewhere in the bushes. I know now how they got there. All was there the uniform, the shoes and even the weapons. All left scattered on the ground from soldiers, that tried to desert and leave over the border. Young and naiv as we were we took the clothes and the weapons and continued with that. We were already trained with weapons, but what we didn't expected or even didn't checked, that there were still bullets in the magazine. Ah now that I remember it I think I have seen bones not far from the spot where the clothes has been. The patrol must have found them and shot them dead. That could have happened to us as well. We could have died there, both of us, but in that I have been lucky. George wasn't that lucky however. 

I told you that the weapon still had bullets in its magazine. So well it was my turn to shoot the Eldia, that George played and the shot went off. At first I thought he was a real good actor to lie there on the ground, but when I came closer I noticed the blood."

Zeke stops for a second to collect his thoughts, but even with this kind of story he still looks calm and his heartbeat is regular. Yellena is shocked and holds her breath in waiting for him to continue. 

"He died there. He was the first human and last one I killed using a weapon as a human. Ever since I have only killed as the beast. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was in vain. Strange thing is he smiled at me. I remember it clearly as if it was yesterday. His face looked happy and then he passed away and left me there in the tall grass, clothed like a big soldier and bloody to no end. I think I sat there very long, at least that's how it felt, before I stood up and left taking the clothes off and throwing them right beside geaorge. I haven't told it anyone and no one really noticed, that he was left. I guess loosing and Eldian soldier isn't that grave. I'll never forget that day and back then I learned, that one life doesn't matter in the war and it is still like this. I can be happy, that I was forced to take the beast titan and to join the Marley."

"Are you really happy about this Zeke? You betrayed your parents and sent them to death."

"Without me doing that the owl would have never been able to get an Eldian to inhabit his titan and get it out of reach for Marley. No I don't regret sacrificing my mother."

"Well then why is your heart beating that hard right now?"

He groans, knowing very well, that of all people he misses his mother the most."

"Zeke we don't know if she is really dead or if she was able to survive just like your father. Maybe... "

"No she is dead. I have seen her as a titan and besides without her being dead Eren wouldn't be there."

Yellena sighs and nuzzles her body closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his leg between hers and the hard body on her slightly softer one. Zeke calms down again, but then the door opens and he looks into the hard angry eyes of just mentioned boy. Under his breath Zeke mutters. 

"If you talk about the devil."

"Zeke Hanji wants to see you now."

He doesn't even seem to be bothered about the fact, that Zeke isn't alone in his bed. For a prisoner he has a rather comfortable bed to share. Eren leaves right after again knowing well, that Zeke wouldn't wait too long to follow Hanji's wish. 

"Time to get things rolling right?"

"Yes if we ever want this all to end, then we need to hurry. Time presses and I don't want to put everything into his hands."

Yellena nods and they get ready to face the commander once again. 


End file.
